drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Atomus Sharpglaze
Atomus Sharpglaze is a doctor and mechanic who works at the hospital in the Rem Forest. He specializes in treating those who have injuries that require one or more limbs to be removed, building robotic replacements for said limbs. He is also the adoptive guardian of both Iron and Rust who he treats as if they were his own family. Appearance Atomus is 180cm tall and slim. He has extremely pale skin, white hair and pale blue eyes. He wears glasses and seems to carry spare goggles with him every now and then. He wears a light blue shirt, dark pants and black boots. Over this, he wears a white lab coat and long dark gloves. Personality Atomus is ambitious and hardworking, he appears serious, which can make him seem rather detached, but the fact is that, he cares way too much as he can become easily overwhelmed and stressed by the problems of others. He focuses a lot on his work and feels bothered when any kind of unimportant matters take his time, however, Atomus is not one to reject helping someone in need. He has a certain interest in mad science and experiments, but fears digging too deep into it, not wanting for it to affect his sanity. He is not very good with emotional matters but usually tries his best to understand others despite sounding rather cold most times. Abilities Nothing relevant Relationships ! OUTDATED ! [[Angela Sharpglaze|'Angela']] Angela was Atomus twin sister with who he lived with for most of his life. Although they got along for the most part, Atomus held a grudge against her as he was always stuck under her shadow. Angela was not only better than him in every way but always the favourite to their parents as well. As children, they got along and were almost inseparable, both being as if perfect students in school and always preferring to work together. They shared the dream of one day becoming great scientists and making amazing discoveries that would change the world. Atomus' jealousy began in their teens when Angela started making better progress than him in everything, getting more recognition than Atomus could ever dream of getting, although she always kept their dream in mind, Angela was never aware of Atomus' jealousy, dismissing it as nothing to be worried about. They ended getting an house together to better focus on their projects, even years later adopting Iron into their family. Angela was now more aware of his jealousy and felt slightly annoyed at times. It was only after an incident that Atomus lost his mind and threatened to attack Iron with a chainsaw and Angela defended him, only to be attacked and killed in his place. After he realized what he had done, Atomus came to regret everything, wishing he could undo his choices and, let Angela live and tell her he was sorry for all he made her go through. To this day, he hates talking about the incident. Iron Atomus met Iron at the hospital when he broke his arm and his horn in his train accident. Iron was completely lost from home and had no idea of where to go and Atomus agreed to help him look for his mother when he left the hospital. As the searches lead nowhere, Atomus invited Iron to stay at his house with Angela, and he began to live with them. Iron thought of Atomus along with Angela as being his guardians, despise still mourning the loss of his own family, he lived happy with them. Atomus and Iron had a rather close father-son relationship, until an undeveloped incident where Atomus lost his mind and threatened to attack Iron with a chainsaw, only to accidentally kill his own sister Angela instead. This caused Iron to run away from home and begin to live on his own. Regretful of what he had done, Atomus wished that he could find Iron again, but it was only after TO BE DECIDED NUMBER of years that he finally found him, and after getting him help, Iron accepted to return to live with Atomus. It took a while for Iron to regain his trust on Atomus, but eventually things between them seemed to be getting better as both try to move on. Rust Atomus met Rust when travelling to the Steampunk town Coperton to live there, shortly after Iron had ran away from home, where he continued with his studies with robotics and mechanics. Rust was only around the age of 12-15(yet to be defined) when Atomus found him, homeless and an amateur watchmaker and inventor, selling his creations on the streets. Atomus attempted to help him in one of his works and they eventually became better friends as Atomus taught Rust all he knew. Eventually Atomus had to leave the town, and invited Rust to come along. As much as Rust liked his hometown, he knew he still had the reputation of thief and he had always been eager to explore new places, but was always too afraid to go on his own, so he quickly agreed. Atomus began to speak about Iron and how he wished to find him and try to apologize for reasons that Rust never go to know. Atomus treated him like an apprentice and a son, but Rust soon grew jealous of Atomus' affection towards Iron, this getting even worse when Atomus found finally Iron and the three began to live together. Atomus never wanted to admit that he had a favourite, and would often get more upset with Rust than he would with Iron, getting progressively more frustrated with the fights that the two boys would have. Him and Rust too ended up arguing because of Rust's jealousy and Atomus' lack of attention towards him, but things calmed down between them when Rust moved to his own place, and they stopped seeing each other as often. Steam sfafa Backstory WiP Trivia * Due to the incident when he killed his own sister, Atomus developed PTSD ** Loud noises similar to the sound of a chainsaw, can occasionally cause Atomus to get a panic reaction. Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Soarite Category:The Rem Forest Category:Neglected OC Category:Incomplete Page Category:Priority Fix